Time and A Word
by Tixxana
Summary: When Sho constantly hits on Kei and tries to make Kei love him, will Kei give up and fall into the trap? Kei's POV T for now, M later
1. Chapter 1

Yet another Moon Child fic of mine. I'm a Fic!Whore. Moon Child Fic!Whore. xD You all know it too.

And a note about my fic _Forbidden Love_—it's now on Hiatus because I don't feel like watching the movie a zillion times over and over again at the moment. I wanna make up fun scenes and stuff. But I'll continue it later, don't worry!

And this is probably going to be a short fic, not long, but not a one-shot…and it's Kei's POV (because I love writing from Kei's POV)!

* * *

**Time and A Word**

**Chapter One**

****

"Don't you get it!" I yelled almost every single day. "I'll just hurt you!"

Why did he have to be so goddamn stubborn all of the time? Couldn't he get it through his head? Didn't he realize if he fell in love with me that he would just get hurt? Then again, he was just a twenty-one-year-old who acted like a five-year-old and had the determination of a obstinate teenager.

And yet I yelled at him every single day to get it through his mind that if he _ever_ made _any_ sort of move on me or told me he loved me, he would get hurt, emotionally _and_ physically.

Okay, well, maybe the physical part wouldn't happen. Because although I told Sho that I would never love him like he supposedly loved me, that wasn't true. I loved Sho. I loved him so much that my heart would ache when I wasn't near him. But I knew that if anything went farther than our simple friendship, he'd get hurt. And I didn't want him hurt. So his life went by day after day with me yelling at him. His life was a soap opera if you thought about it long enough.

When did all of my yelling start? It started when Sho was nineteen and he caught me in a towel as I stepped out of the shower…

"ARE YOU DONE YET!" Sho yelled through the door.

"Can't you be patient?" I mumbled from inside the shower. "You're always yelling at me to get out of the shower…"

"KEI, COME ON!"

"Just wait, I'll be done in a few…" I replied, gently grabbing my towel that was hanging off of the shower door.

"HURRY UP!"

"Ugh. Why can't you just skip through your teenage years? You're always bothering me about stupid, pointless things…"

"_KEI!_" Sho yelled. He pounded rather hard on the door and the hinges broke. So the door flew open right as I was stepping out of the shower dripping wet with the towel barely around my waist. I turned and stared at him. Sho was staring at me, his eyes wide, his mouth slightly agape. I watched his gaze travel down my wet figure and it made me uncomfortable. But there was no way I could prevent it—I had no cover besides the towel around my waist and I wasn't about to move it any time soon.

When Sho's eyes met mine, he blushed furiously, his eyes still wide. "S-sorry Kei!" He said frantically. "I-I-I didn't think that the door would open…"

"Well it did!" I snapped at him.

"It wasn't my fault! The hinges are old anyway!" Sho said, his face bright crimson.

"It's okay," I told him, turning around, looking for my comb, completely forgetting about the wings on my shoulders.

"K-Kei…" I heard Sho breathe.

"What?" I asked, grabbing my comb and turning to look at him.

"You…you're gorgeous…" Sho replied. I stared straight into his blue eyes. His eyes fell to the floor. "Sorry." He muttered, running to hide in his room. I heard the door slam shut a few seconds later.

As I combed my hair and put on some leather pants and a shirt, his words were ringing through my head. '_You're gorgeous_…' I heard his voice repeat over and over. "Gorgeous…" I whispered to myself, staring at my reflection in the mirror, setting my comb down. I had never considered myself to be gorgeous. I had scars all over me from hundreds of scratches and gashes and bullets going through me; my skin was pale; I was _way_ too thin; and my sandy-blond hair wasn't anything spectacular, it simply hung there in fluffy clumps unless I slicked it back. And hearing that I'm gorgeous from another man just made it even more awkward.

Up until that point, I had never considered Sho to be gorgeous. But then again—I had never really looked at him that way. Hah—leave it to Sho to make my mind start working that way. So when I sat down at breakfast the next morning (which consisted of Sho hunched over a bowl of cereal, concealing his face), I took a good long look at Sho and realized that he was more than gorgeous—he was beautiful, dazzling, stunning, striking, good-looking, lovely, and downright attractive. But I wanted to stare into his blue eyes…

"Sho," I said softly.

"Don't talk to me." Sho said, putting his head lower and resting a hand on top of his head. He continued to eat the cereal.

"But Sho—" I tried to say.

"Don't. Talk. To. Me." He told me. "I just don't—"

"Sho." I said in my 'look-up-or-I'll-kill-you' voice. Sho looked up and I finally noticed that he looked angelic. His blue eyes were the most striking feature I recognized. His skin was flawless and his cheeks were dark pink—I could tell he was embarrassed to face me so soon. "It's alright about yesterday." I told him in a more gentle voice. "I don't care. Don't worry about it." I reached out and put my hand under his chin. "Just don't hit on me…or I'll kill you." Sho blushed even more, grinned sheepishly, and furiously nodded.

"You-you wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would." I said sternly, staring him straight in the eye.

"Your eyes…" Sho breathed as I let my hand fall to the table.

"_That_'s what I mean by hitting on me."

"You…heard that!" Sho asked frantically.

"My hearing's more advanced than yours, Sho." I told him. "Because I'm not human, remember?"

"Y-Yeah…" Sho said softly as I got up and went to the family room.

* * *

About two years later, on Sho's twenty-first birthday, I was hit on in many different ways by the man who was still a teenager at heart.

All I wanted to do was sleep in. The nights before had been rough with many a robbing and fighting and I hadn't fed in a while. I told Sho the night before—

"I'm sleeping in tomorrow morning."

"Kei—"

"Please don't come up with an excuse to wake me up, Sho. I just want to sleep."

But did he listen to me? No. Not at all.

I was nice and warm in my bed. I always kept my room warm because I was usually really cold. But that morning, I was unusually warm. In a semi-conscious state, I heard someone (Sho, most likely) enter my room. I was still tired, so I let myself doze off for a little while longer.

That was a mistake.

A little while later, I was back in my semi-conscious state. I felt a gentle nipping at my neck. It wasn't a vampire or anything of the sort biting me—it was too gentle and loving…it tickled. "Mmm—ha ha haah…" I mumbled. The nipping at my neck became warmer and…well, wetter, so it tickled even more. Waking up a bit more, I shook my head slightly and lifted my hand up to scratch my neck. But something was in the way. Prodding with my fingers, I felt what it was that was nipping lovingly at my neck. Entwining my fingers through the person's hair, I opened my eyes and turned my head.

"_Sho!_" I said, surprised.

"Hello." Sho said softly, nipping and licking at the front of my neck tenderly.

"_What are you doing!_" I hissed at him, not daring to move.

"Mmm—I figured I should wake you up in a special way this morning."

"Why!" I asked, staring at the top of his head.

Sho licked my neck slowly; I shuddered. "Because it's my birthday…" Sho finally replied, nipping at my neck again. "My _twenty-first_ birthday."

"And that's significant because…?"

"It's my birthday, that's why." Sho said. "And I figured you would forget, so this is your present to me…"

"What's my present to—_SHO_!" I yelled as he suddenly jumped on top of me. "Sho—get off _now_!" When he didn't, I shoved him to the end of the bed and sat up. "Haven't I told you enough times already that you'll just get hurt if you do those things!" Sho's expression made me want to cry. "Besides—" I leaned over and pulled out a large box from underneath my bed. "How can I forget your birthday?"

Sho squealed in delight as he lunged forward and grabbed the box from off of my lap. He ripped the wrapping paper to shreds. I watched in delight as he ripped open the top of the box and gasped. "Kei—you shouldn't have!" Sho told me as he pulled his present out of the box. "I-It costs so much—"

"I don't care," I told him. "You've been fawning over that trench coat for the past six months!" I watched him stand up and put it on over his red pajama pants (he had no shirt on…god, how I love his abs). "I figured since it's your twenty-first birthday…and…ten year anniversary of when we started living together, I should get you something special…" I was going to add something like "The white goes well with your skin complexion", but I didn't want him to start hitting on me again.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Sho squealed, rushing over and hugging me.

"You're welcome…" I managed to say. He was practically strangling me.

That night around two in the morning, I was standing in the family room by the TV and coffee table. I heard Sho walk out of his room and I watched as he stood in front of me. "Kei." Sho said. "I-I don't deserve the trench coat."

"Of course you do!" I said, shocked at why he would say such a thing. Sho shook his head.

"But I can never thank you enough for it…"

"Just your reaction was good enough for me, Sho." I told him. Sho slowly walked forward. There was a glitter of something in his eyes, but I couldn't tell what.

As soon as he was about three inches away from me, he breathed, "Kiss me."

"S-Sho!" I said, startled. I took a step backwards and crashed my knees into the coffee table. My knees gave way and Sho caught me. I watched him lean down, trying to capture my lips in a kiss. I turned my head just in time—he ended up kissing my cheek, but he pulled away, disappointed. "Please, Sho—don't." I said, breathing heavily. "You'll just get hurt…"

_**Have you heard of a time that will help us get it together again?**_

_**The time is near**_

_**The word you'll hear**_

_**When you get things in perspective**_

_**Spread the news and help the world go round.**_

****

_**There's a time and the time is now and it's right for me… **_

_**It's right for me**_

_**And the time is now.**_

_**There's a word and the word is 'love' and it's right for me… **_

_**It's right for me **_

_**And the word is 'love'.**_

* * *

The random lyrics at the end are from Time and A Word by Yes which is where I got the title from…

This won't be a very long fic, but that's okay, right? As long as there's smut? Does that make up for the shortness? XD Of course!


	2. Chapter 2

Umm…hello…do I have any notes? Probably.

Thanks for all who reviewed or not! Happy Gackt Day yesterday! (aka: Happy Birthday Gackt!)

Smut is in the next chapter because this one is really long already… Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

For the next week after that incident, Sho ignored me completely. He started going on _our_ missions _alone_—leaving me at home to worry about whether he was alright or not. And as soon as he would arrive home, I'd rush over and ask him how it went. More than likely he'd just smile and flash me a handful of bills—he was still angry at me, but he wasn't afraid to smile at me. Sometimes I just can't understand that man…

But one night, when he came home, I nearly died. He was clutching his right side, gasping painfully. "Sho!" I said, running over to him. "Sho, what—"

"'M fine…" Sho told me, trying to push me out of the way, but he doubled over in pain. Catching him off-guard, I moved his hand away from his side and pulled up his shirt. I gasped.

"Holy shit, Sho…" I breathed. It was a deep sword gash. What idiot uses a sword to kill people when there are guns? But maybe a sword was better in this case—Sho wasn't dead.

"I said I'm—OWW!" Sho said, hissing in pain.

"Get over here onto the couch, Sho." I said. He obeyed.

"You're not going to—kill me, are you?" Sho asked as he laid down on the couch.

"No," I said, walking over to a cupboard and pulling out some bandages. "And take your shirt off. I'm going to fix that huge sword gash in your side." Sho merely whimpered in pain, making me want to cry. "Please don't cry when I'm doing this, Sho. It really shouldn't hurt." I said as I kneeled down next to him on the couch.

"Kei—it's f-fine!" Sho tried to tell me as he sat up, but he moaned loudly in pain and fell back onto the couch. I put disinfectant on the wound and he hissed at me.

"Can you arch your back a little?" I asked him. He gave me a look that made me realize what he was thinking. I blushed slightly, but he didn't notice. "I-I have to wrap the bandage around your back, too. And I can't do it if you're laying down."

"Oh…" Sho said, arching his back a few inches. I quickly wrapped the bandages around him a few times. He finally collapsed back onto the couch as I slowly taped up the bandage.

"There. Give it a few days and you should be okay…"

"A-are you sure?" Sho asked me as he sat up slowly.

"Yeah. It isn't as deep as it looked." I told him.

"Good." As he stood up, he looked at me with his hypnotizing blue eyes. "Thanks." He muttered as he walked down to his room.

"So you're going to keep ignoring me?" I called after him. "After what I just did? After what I've done for you all of these years?" I saw Sho nod his head. He turned and looked at me, nodding again. I felt a burning sensation in my throat and I knew I could have cried. "I-I don't want you to get hurt, Sho." I paused as he turned around and continued to walk to his room. "If you fall in love with me, I'll just hurt you!" I yelled after him. I saw his figure reappear in the hallway.

"How do you know that?" Sho asked me.

"I—" I really didn't have an answer.

"How do you know if we simply kiss, I'll get hurt?" He asked, walking slowly towards me. "I'm hurt already, Kei…" He kneeled down in front of me on the floor. He put a hand under my chin. His blue eyes stared into mine. "You've rejected me so many times…" Sho breathed. "I've already been hurt enough…" I stared at him.

"S-Sho—"

"All I want is just one simple kiss, Kei." He slowly leaned forward, holding my chin in his hand. His grip was strong; I couldn't move away even if I wanted to. "That's all I ask…"

"Sho—please Sho—don't…I—" Sho was barely three inches away from my face.

"Don't say it!" Sho whispered, sorrow flashing through his eyes. "Kei—"

"—Don't want to hurt you." I finished. I watched a tear fall down his cheek. His hand underneath my chin dropped to his lap. I watched his face; he closed his eyes, tears falling down his face. I lowered my head, feeling as though the world had ended—I had finally made Sho cry. Why was I refusing Sho? I loved him like he loved me, but I knew that he would get hurt. I didn't want him hurt.

I suddenly felt wet lips on my forehead. My eyes shot open. I was face-to-face with Sho's neck. "Sho…" I said softly. His lips left my forehead. I watched him stand up and walk to his room. As I heard his door close softly, I gently pressed a hand to my forehead. Feeling horrible, I walked over to his closed door, knocking quietly. "Sho?" I asked softly.

"Go away," a watery voice sobbed. I nearly cried.

"Sho…" I turned the knob, but he had locked his door. God, why did I let him install locks? Frustrated and angry at myself, I rested my back on the door and slid down to the ground. "Sho—I'm sorry." I said, making sure I didn't start crying. "All these years—I've never made you cry…I've never set out to make you cry. A-and now you are and I didn't mean it and I feel horrible!" I wiped away a tear, listening intently for any signs of sobbing—I heard a faint sob. 'I love you, Sho.' I mouthed to myself. "I-I can't stand it when you're crying, Sho…" I stood up, facing the closed door and I heard it unlock suddenly. "Sho?"

"G-go away, Kei…" Sho said from on the other side of the door.

"Sho, please? I-I feel horrible…" The door opened and I found myself staring at a broken Sho. His eyes were red and puffy; tears were streaming down his face and his cheeks were already quite tearstained.

"P-please go away, Kei." Sho managed to say.

"There's just one thing," I said softly, stepping closer to him. If I wanted to make him happy, I had to do something I would normally _not_ do. "Before you slam the door in my face…" I gently placed a hand underneath his chin as I leaned upwards. I pressed my lips to his wet cheek, kissing it softly. I let my hand fall as I pulled away. "I'm sorry, Sho." I said softly as I walked to my room. Before I closed my door, I shot a quick glance at Sho. He was still standing in the doorway, but he looked dazed and happy, his hand rubbing his cheek gently. I noticed a small smile on his lips. Closing my door, I smiled, happy that Sho wasn't crying anymore.

Of course, he was still going to ignore me.

* * *

Finally after one more week of being shunned by Sho, I confronted him as he was watching TV. "Sho." I called over to him. He didn't respond, he only turned the TV up louder. "Sho." I said, walking over and sitting down next to him on the couch. "Sho." I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, throwing the remote across the room. "Sho, please listen to me." He turned his head away.

"No."

"Sho—_please_ listen to me!" I begged him. He finally looked at me.

"What?"

"Sho…" I took a deep breath. "I-I don't know why I've been rejecting you all of these years." Sho leaned forward slightly. "All I know is that I know we'd both get hurt if it went farther than our relationship now." I paused, breathing deeply. "I-I think I should tell you something…"

"What?" Tears fell down his face because he knew what I was going to say.

"I love you, too." I told him.

"Then kiss me." Sho said softly, looking away.

"Not while you're crying." I told him, kissing away a tear on his cheek.

"I won't be able to stop, Kei…" Sho said, staring at me. "You've told me what I've longed to hear…you've made me happier than ever."

"Even when I gave you your trench coat?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Yes. You—you're more important to me than a trench coat." Sho told me, wiping away his tears. "C-can you kiss me now?"

"I don't know," I said softly. "Can I?"

"W-will you?" Sho asked, knowing the grammar I had taught him when he was little. I merely smiled and leaned forward slowly, licking my lips; Sho mimicked me. I paused an inch before our lips met.

"No." I told him sternly.

"K-Kei!" Sho cried as I walked away. "DON'T DO THIS TO ME, KEI!"

"I-I'm sorry…" I told him…

And then I woke up. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the nightmare. I pressed a hand to my forehead and felt sweat. Wiping my face off on my bed sheets, I stood up and walked over to my dresser. I changed into a pair of black leather pants and my peasant-cut blouse. "It was only a dream…" I whispered to my reflection. "When I walk out of this room, Sho won't be watching TV on the couch. He won't be…it was just a dream."

So, I walked out of my room and stopped by the kitchen table. Sho was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Sho." He turned up the TV louder; my heart began to pound. If my dream was true, I figured I should confront him now. "Sho." I said, walking over and sitting down next to him on the couch. "Sho." I grabbed the remote, turned off the TV, and flung the remote across the room. "Sho, please listen to me." He turned his head away.

"No."

"Sho—_please_ listen to me!" I begged him. He finally looked at me, his eyes cold.

"What?"

"Sho…" I took a deep breath—this was going to be painful for me to say. "I-I don't know why I've been rejecting you all of these years." Sho leaned forward slightly. "All I know is that I know we'd both get hurt if it went farther than our relationship now." I paused, breathing deeply again. This was it. "I-I think I should tell you something…"

"What?" Tears were falling down his face because he knew what I was going to say—I did too.

"I love you, too." I said softly.

"Then kiss me." Sho said delicately, looking away.

"Not while you're crying." I told him, kissing away a few tears on his cheek. Unlike my dream, this was going to be fun in so many ways.

"I won't be able to stop, Kei…" Sho said, staring at me happily. "You've told me what I've longed to hear…you've made me happier than ever."

"Even when I gave you your trench coat?" I asked him, already knowing the answer. He laughed.

"Yes. You—you're more important to me than a trench coat." Sho told me, wiping away his tears. "C-can you kiss me now?"

"I don't know," I said softly. "Can I?"

"Will you?" I smiled softly as I leaned forward. Sho licked his lips so I mimicked him. I paused (just like in my dream) an inch before our lips met.

"No." I said sternly. Sho stared at me, not daring to move and inch.

"K-Kei—don't." I was glad that he couldn't see me smile—he was falling for it.

"You don't want me to…" I said.

"I don't want you to keep teasing me, Kei!" I stifled a laugh.

"Teasing?" I breathed on his lips.

"Yes, teasing!" Sho said, shivering slightly. "Don't tease me, I don't like it."

"Teasing…" I breathed again. I watched his mouth open slightly (I opened my mouth slightly as well)—now was my chance. Quickly and unexpectedly, I leaned forward another inch, pressing our lips together. Sho took a sharp intake of breath and pressed himself closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck—one hand trailing down his back underneath his shirt, my other hand running through his hair continuously, pushing him deeper into the kiss. I felt Sho's arms wrap around my torso and waist. My lips left his and Sho was confused for a moment.

"Kei—aah…" He said as I slowly kissed his neck. I trailed upwards to his lips again, slipping my tongue into his mouth. And then I realized—this was much better than in my dream.

Sho pushed me away after a few minutes of our passionate kiss. I took a good look at him—his cheeks were flushed and he was grinning happily. He pulled me close and whispered, "My room. _Now._" I smiled softly.

"Eager, are we?" I asked. Sho nodded his head, leaning up and licking my nose. "Hmm…maybe I should turn down your offer…"

"W-what!" Sho asked me frantically. I laughed suddenly.

"You're so susceptible, Sho…" I told him, tracing a finger down his chest.

"Ugh, big words…" Sho said. I merely laughed.

'You're not very bright…"

"Only when you're around." Sho said. "Your radiant beauty distracts me too much."

"See? Radiant is a big word, too." I told him. "Just not very big and intelligent."

"Can we just shut up and go to my room now?" Sho asked.

"No, I don't think so…" I said.

"Well fine then!" Sho said, suddenly scooping me into his arms and standing up. "I'll just have to take you there by force!"

"Sho!" I said, trying (not very hard, though) to break free. "I need to gain some weight." Sho laughed.

"I think you're perfectly fine how you are, my sweet little vampire…"

"Oh god…that better not be my pet name or I'll kill you." I told him. He merely smiled.

"Well, if you don't like that name then—"

"You're pushing your luck, sweetie," I said softly as he kicked open the door to his room. "You're going to kill your door someday, too."

"I know……" Sho said as he closed the door behind us………

_**Once beneath the stars**_

_**The universe was ours**_

_**Love was all we knew**_

_**And all I knew was you.**_

_**I wonder if you know**_

_**I wonder if you think about it**_

_**Once upon a time**_

_**In your wildest dreams…**_

* * *

RATED R NEXT CHAPTER. RATED R NEXT CHAPTER. RATED R NEXT CHAPTER. Sorry for repeating myself, but it'll make you remember. So….review and go eat a cake with Gackt's picture on it. His shoulder is exceptionally delicious :DD Seriously. Mel's eaten his face. He is very delicious…and doesn't taste like Platinum Egoiste, surprisingly. XD

Random ending Lyrics are um...In Your Wildest Dreams by the Moody Blues.


End file.
